The Baby
by ADdude
Summary: Human AU. Aushun Parents. When her parents have a new baby a young Lily wonders about her new sibling and the new baby to join the family.


**The Baby**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was early summer and the six year old Lily was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Elizabeta and Roderich were her loving parents. Elizabeta would always smile at her cute little daughter. The usually stoic Roderich fawned over his little princess. She was loved and had plenty, her father might have been a little stingy but he really spent if it made his daughter happy. She wasn't spoiled rotten in fact she was a sweet. There was likely no one as sweet. Her uncles adored her. Her loud, or as he would say Awesome, Uncle Gilbert adored the cute girl even though he had wanted a little boy to run around with. Her uncle Ludwig though stiff and little cold was so cold around her. Her Uncle Feli, at least honorary uncle, adored the little girl and was always ready to take care of her and offer her snacks. Even her father's cousin Basch who was pretty much cold to everyone couldn't help being nice to her. She had even taken to calling him Big Brother realizing her hair color and eyes color matched his.

The thing about it was that the world for her was about to change.

Her eyes popped open and she looked around her room. It was summer and she was used to sleeping a little later but usually by now she was woken up by her mother. She crawled out of bed and still in her pink pajamas she started to walk around.

"Mama? Papa?" Lily rubbed her eyes looking around.

She walked into the kitchen expecting her mother to be cooking something as her father enjoyed a cup of coffee but instead she found her Uncle Basch.

"Big Brother?" Lily asked the man drinking a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper.

"You're awake." Basch noted.

"Where are mama and papa?"

"They're at the hospital."

Normally hearing those words could set off a panic but things were different.

Something had changed in the last few months. There was a lot a small girl couldn't understand but something changed about her mother. The most notable change was her mother's stomach was growing. That and her mother had some mean mood swings and odd cravings. The long and short of it was that they told her that they were going to have a baby.

Lily was still mesmerized by the idea that in her mother's belly waited a small baby still she it was true. Lily remembered placing her on her mother belly and feeling a small kick. It seemed like magic, it just didn't seem possible that a small sibling would show up. Her parents got a room ready and packed a bag ready to go to the hospital. Her father even did his best to wake up early and make her mother in breakfast in bed.

Basch explained it to her, "Your mother went into labor last night. You parents called me to take care of you while Ludwig and Gilbert got them to the hospital." Basch knew that Elizabeta wouldn't be able to drive and Roderich had the direction of a broken rock so someone else would need to drive. It was probably Ludwig as he could only imagine Gilbert being useless.

When Elizabeta went into labor with Lily he panicked and ran out of the room. Feli claimed he found him passed out in another room. Basch couldn't lie that labor didn't sound anything pleasant but Roderich at least managed to stay by her side.

"Are they all right?" Lily asked him,

"Last time I talked to them she was still in the middle of labor. These things take time, when she was in labor with you it seemed to take to days. They don't want you to worry. Just enjoy your day and we will go to the hospital when its time."

Lily ate breakfast and got dressed. They day seemed to move past buy slowly as she felt this nervous feeling bubble up in her stomach. Her life was about to change as a new member of her family was about to join her life. She couldn't help but wonder if she would soon have a baby brother or a little sister, her parent's decided they wanted to be surprised by the gender. Lily couldn't help but think that it would be easier if she knew even that.

The six year old started to draw with her crayons in her room when her uncles stepped in.

"Okay, its time to go. Your parents just called to tell me that your sibling should be born very soon. We should get going."

Lily nodded grabbing a bag she had kept ready. After a short drive they found themselves in the hospital. Lily looked around the waiting room that smell of disinfectant that made her nose itch. They arrived to find there other uncles waiting. Ludwig was handing Gilbert a cup of water and Gilbert looked paler than usual.

Basch asked them, "Did he pass out again?"

"Shut up you gun loving nut!" Gilbert spat out the words.

Ludwig sighed, "Roderich and Elizabeta are in the other room and both mother and child are doing well."

Feli delighted as good be smiled, "Come along Lily let's go see your mama and the baby."

Feli led her by her hand and into took her into the room. They found Elizabeta sat on the bed looking more tired than Lily had ever seen her. Roderich sat besides her looking down on a small bundle in Elizabeta's arms.

"Lily, come see." Her mother beamed at her.

Feli picked up the small girl and placed on the bed next to her mother.

"Lily, meet your new baby brother." Roderich told her gently.

Lily looked at the bundle and a cute little face with purple eyes like her father's and a small mole just like his. The small baby had a small tuff of platinum silver like hair. Like how Lily seemed to take after a little after her uncle Basch this baby seemed to take a little bit after Roderich's brother Gilbert. Roderich might have cared but seeing his new born child gave him such joy he didn't care that Gilbert would make all sort of jokes.

Lily's face broke out into a smile, "Oh, mama, papa, she's so cute."

Elizabeta chuckled a little, "It's a boy, sweetie. Meet your little brother."

"Really?" Lily stared in surprise. "But he's so cute."

"Yes, he is and his name is Leopold."

Lily smiled at her baby brother. "Welcome Leopold. I promise I will try to be a good big sister to you."

Leopold reached out and grabbed on of Lily's long braids. Lily chuckled at the cute little baby.

"I have something for you." Lily quickly looked into her bag and pulled out a small bear. "Mama and Papa gave me this when I was small. It was something they gave me when I was born. I'm giving it to you now. Please treat Mister Bear kindly."

Leopold looked up to her for a second before he let go her braid and grabbed the bear. His stubby little hands grabbed the bear and held it close.

"That's very sweet of you." Elizabeta smiled at her wonderful daughter.

"Would you like to hold him?" Roderich asked her.

"Can I?" Lily said unsure.

"Just be careful." Elizabeta told her daughter.

Slowly and carefully moved the baby into his daughter's arms instructing her to hold up his head.

It seemed like magic, a new life and a new member of the family there in her arms. Lily didn't know what would happen next but she already loved her little brother. Her father wrapped his arms around her and her mother as they all marveled at the baby. Feli looked over and smiled overjoyed at the miracle the family had gotten.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had the idea to this cute little short story and couldn't help but write it down again. I like the idea of Hungary and Austria being Lichtenstein and Kugelmugel's parents. Anyway leave a review if you liked it I just sat down and wrote it down quickly. Anyway if you liked this you might want to check out my other story Anniversary which happens after this story.**


End file.
